Asuka and Lili One Shot Series
by Trchy
Summary: This is One Shot 1.0 where in we see how Asuka and Lili go through busy lives. More One Shot's to come. Pairing: Asuka x Lili


**Disclaimer: Tekken, Asuka nor Lili does not belong to me. If they were, I would totally make them cannon.**

I just thought of making a series of AsuLili OneShots that may or may not be interconnected with each other. This is the first so far, good luck finding the rest!

* * *

**ONESHOT 1.0 ASUKA AND LILI GO THROUGH BUSY LIVES.**

* * *

Asuka had been busy with college, taking up a major in diplomatic studies, and she knows just how grumpy Lili gets when she doesn't get the right amount of Asuka time that she needs.

The blonde girl was now ignoring her texts and wasn't answering her calls. Asuka was troubled about how bad they're relationship is right now.

When the midterm exam had passed, Asuka made an effort to go to Monaco and woo her Lili back. But the blonde was stoic to her, ignoring her appearance and shutting her bedroom to Asuka.

Lili's mother walked by the hallway the same time that Asuka was and she saw how the girl seemed sad.

"Did Emilie do something?" Lili's mother asked. She was a tall woman like Lili but that ends their similarity in their looks. Mrs. Rochefort had auburn hair instead of blonde and her eyes were black instead of blue. It would account that all of Lili's face feature are from her father's.

"No, Mrs. Rochefort. I'm the one who did something. I purposely ignored her during my midterms since I was busy. But now that I realize it, it was wrong to that. She's taking up law for Pete's sake and she still has a lot of time for me." Asuka confessed to Lili's mother, just happy to let her bottled feelings out.

Mrs. Rochefort laughed and patted Asuka in the back. "You just think she has a lot of time. That girl rarely sleeps anymore; if she was more on her normal state she would easily let your fault slide. "

Asuka sighed as she felt guilt creep into her. She was always like this in their relationship, she was always the forgetful one, and she was always the jerk that made the problems simmer up.

"Mrs. R, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything for my Emilie's favorite girl" Lili's mother placed her hands on Asuka's shoulder.

"I want to make up the time I ignored her, so please tell her that if she ever has the time, please persuade her to come to a date with me. I'll pay for everything." Asuka eyes were looking into Lili's mother with pleading.

"I will do everything I can, Asuka. Now wait for that grumpy head to come down at the living room." Mrs. Rochefort was pushing Asuka to go down the spiral flight of stairs.

"Huh? You're going to convince her now? What if she doesn't agree Mrs. R? You know she just locked me out in her bedroom." Asuka speaked, her head turned backwards while she didn't prevent Mrs. Rochefort push on her at the stairs.

"Trust me, Asuka, she will agree." Mrs. Rochefort winks at the ebony before knocking on Lili's door.

"I already heard it Mother, I'm not letting you in." Lili's voice echoed outside.

"Well, I don't think that's a problem" Mrs. Rochefort smiled evilly, revealing a key in her hand and forcefully entering her daughter's bedroom even when Lili was doing her best to cover the door with her chairs and cabinets.

Not even five minutes later, Lili had come down to the living room, wearing black jeans and brown high boots. She had a light brown overcoat on top of a sleeveless white t-shirt.

"I won't bring any money so don't expect I'll pay half like we always do." Lili said to Asuka who was sitting in the sofa.

Asuka, who was wearing converse, mini shorts and a blue long sleeve quickly stood up in front of Lili.  
"I know, I promised I'll pay for everything."

"Then what are we even waiting for?" Lili went out of the house, having Asuka follow behind her.

The two of them rode a taxi to the nearest cinema; of course transportation was included in what Asuka will pay.

Asuka suggested that they watch the movie in IMAX which made Lili scold her. "You've spent enough just coming here to Monaco. I'm not that bad of a girlfriend to actually make you pay expensively for your apology date."

"But I wouldn't feel fair if you don't let me do this, I owe you more than even the price of that IMAX ticket."

Lili looked at Asuka and took her hands. The ebony felt her heart melt; this was the first time in weeks that Lili had touched her so warmly. "You don't own me anything Asuka. I'm just stressed that's why I'm being all needy with you." Lili touched Asuka's cheek. "This is the first date we had in weeks and I just want to spend it like we always do. So stop torturing yourself."

Asuka's became big and her lips curled to a smile. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around the tall body of Lili. Her feet were tiptoes as she tried to reach Lili's neck. "I miss you, you don't know how excited I was to see you, and I was so scared when you were ignoring me. I don't know what I'd do if you break up with me."

Lili inched Asuka away, just enough to let them see each other in the eye. "Well, you will never know it cause I'm never gonna break up with you." Lili snuggled her head in Asuka's neck and kissed her quietly. "You're mine forever, Asuka Kazama."


End file.
